The Story of Naminé and Roxas
by MissDifferent
Summary: SUMMARY: Though the title may seem normal, the story is anything but. This tale surpasses all canonical boundaries, so you'd better hold on tight to your sanity, cause you're in for a wild ride. Pairings galore!   Warning: Yaoi, Yuri and other fun stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**The story of Naminé and Roxas.**

_**Written by Spellbound a.k.a Soragirlforever and MissDifferent.**_

_**A.U Fic**_

**This Fanfiction was written by Spellbound and Me during Very boring hours in school. No like, no read okay?**

_Dedicated to the REAL GGs. Even though you'll probably NEVER read this. Whatever; it's for you guys anyway. You know who you are. Stay cool. _

THE STORY OF ROXAS AND NAMINE

_SUMMARY: __Though the title may seem normal, the story is anything but. This tale surpasses all canonical boundaries, so you'd better hold on tight to your sanity, cause you're in for a wild ride. Pairings galore! _

_REAL SUMMARY:__ Roxas was a brash teenager of fifteen years old; Namine was a shy blonde of fourteen. This is the story of how these two crossed paths, and changed each other's lives. For the worse or for the better. _

Chapter One: Starstruck

One wonderfully sunny day in Twilight High, Naminé was sitting in the courtyard with he friends—Yuna, Rikku and Paine—feeling a bit awkward (she had been here for only two days after all) when she saw something that changed her life. Or, more specifically, someone.

Walking flawlessly with his group of jock friends, wearing a dark leather jacket and skinny jeans, was Roxas. The jock of all jocks. In her opinion, he was the cutest guy around. And he was walking her way.

She immediately straightened up, fingering her uniform skirt nervously.

He blew his blow-dried blonde spikes out of his eyes, and with his velvety voice uttered: "Uhhh…you dropped these in Math." In his hand he held her glasses (so that's where they went…she thought.).

"Th-Thank you," she mumbled.

As she took them from him, their hands touched, and she felt a sort of titillating feeling as their fingers brushed. It filled her insides, making her want to jump and dance and scream and—

"No problem," Roxas replied, smiling at her. Well, it was just a tiny, casual smile, but to Naminé it meant so much more. She twirled some of her blonde hair around her fingers, giggling, love struck.

And it went on, for the whole day. She couldn't forget how his eyes blazed, how his smile made her tingle, how his hair swayed in the wind. Then at home time, Roxas was walking past her when she tripped on thin air. She yelped as she tumbled into his waiting arms. She took a whiff of his citrusy, lemon-lime scent, her face reddening.

His head dipped towards her, and she was immediately in a trance. Then his expression changed into that of disgust. "Umm…Naminé…"

_He knows my name!_ she thought, her cheeks colouring even more. _Is he going to say what I think he is? Please…_ "I like you too…" she mumbled, though unaware.

Roxas stared at her in shock, and if her face could have coloured any more she would be a tomato. "Umm…actually I was about to say you stepped in dog shit but…"

Naminé freaked, looking at the ground. _Crap_. He was right. She was well and truly in a whole dump of doggy doo.

She had embarrassed herself. In front of an angel.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Umm…well…I don't know you that much, so I can't say if I like you back…" Roxas' cheeks tinted pink. "…b-but we can just be—"

"ROKU!"

Someone pounced onto Roxas, glomping him mercilessly. Roxas hacked, pushing him off him as he took in oxygen. The intruder turned his cerulean blue on Naminé, and she looked away nervously. "Who's she?" He asked.

"That's—"

Naminé chose this time to escape from the scenario, hurrying away. _I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that…how will he ever like someone like me? I smell of dog crap, I can barely form a sentence…_

Little did she know, for Roxas' eyes were glued to her.

-TSRN-TSRN-TSRN-

The next day, Roxas and Naminé were staring at each other like crazy, turning away whenever they locked gazes. One of Roxas' friends, Riku, noticed him staring and rolled his eyes, sighing. "Ask her out already."

Roxas flushed slightly, looking away.

"It's obvious you like her, Rox," he sighed, leaning on his elbows.

"Fine but…it'll upset Sora." Roxas looked over at said brunet friend. Everyone in the school was aware that Sora had a crush on him—it was the most recent gossip. He _had _sang 'Dance Floor Anthem' at last year's SingAThon!™, dedicating it to Roxas, after all.

"I'll keep it a secret," Riku shrugged, inspecting a lock of his hair. A few fangirls 'KYAAA!'d at this, marvelling at his divine locks. Riku was the acclaimed most attractive guy in the school, and yet he rejected everyone's advances. Ever since he had a bad break up in middle school, he was totally off girls. Everyone said it was because he was saving for someone…

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Sure, why not?" Riku smirked. "It sure beats watching you two go gaga for each other."

"Haha," Roxas retorted, but the smile he returned was truly genuine. He patted Riku gratefully before rushing off to meet the new girl.

"LOL." Riku muttered, whacking away at stray fangirls.

"KYAAAA! HE TOUCHED ME!" A fangirl exclaimed in joy, her eyes tearing up.

"FML…"

Anyway, over at Roxas' side, Naminé nearly died when she saw him approaching her, adjusting her glasses and fixing her hair rapidly.

"Hey," Roxas grinned, showing his bleach-white teeth.

"Hey…" Naminé blushed, blinking rapidly through her glasses.

"Um…" Roxas looked around, nervous, then brushed hair away from his eyes, trying to stay cool. "Do you…like, wanna go out or something?"

Yuna, Rikku and Paine bounced up to them, like three Energizer bunnies on a mission. "WHO WANTS A HOTDOG?"

Naminé sweat-dropped at the randomness of it all, silently cursing her friends, and Roxas stared at them. "Uh…sure…but we were kinda in the middle of—"

"ROKU!"

Roxas cursed as Sora bounded up to him, a cheesy grin all over his face. "I was wondering if, you know, we could…" He whispered the last part seductively. "…go out tonight?"

Yuna, Rikku and Paine made gagging noises, but Naminé just stared at Roxas, oblivious to, well, everything.

Roxas looked at Sora and sighed. "Umm…sorry but…I'm busy tonight."

Sora looked like he was about to cry, but didn't, thankfully. "Okay. Why?"

"I, uhh…have this…dance class…" Roxas mumbled vaguely.

Sora's face lit up. "Can't I come watch?"

"Uhh…" Roxas looked pleadingly at an approaching Riku with a look that said 'HELP ME NOW'.

"Uh, Sora," Riku cleared his throat. "Why don't we go bowling together instead?"

Sora stared at him with a weird look, but shrugged eventually. "Okay."

"Let's go to class," a fire-engine-red-haired guy yawned, fiddling with his lighter and looking at Naminé with disapproving looks. Roxas grinned at Naminé before heading to class.

"You SO owe me," Riku mumbled, glaring. "Now I'm gonna have to spend this evening with your boyfriend."

Roxas rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Thanks a lot, buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Be ready for even more randomness and wierdnosity. Brought to you by…well, Squeenix. ^^ **

_Dedicated to the REAL GGs. Even though you'll probably NEVER read this. Whatever; it's for you guys anyway. You know who you are. Stay cool. _

THE STORY OF ROXAS AND NAMINE

_SUMMARY: __Though the title may seem normal, the story is anything but. This tale surpasses all canonical boundaries, so you'd better hold on tight to your sanity, cause you're in for a wild ride. Pairings galore! _

_REAL SUMMARY:__ Roxas was a brash teenager of fifteen years old; Namine was a shy blonde of fourteen. This is the story of how these two crossed paths, and changed each other's lives. For the worse or for the better. _

Chapter Two: Love has no boundaries

That night, Sora and Riku went bowling while Naminé and Roxas went out. After half an hour of bowling, Sora tripped and fell onto Riku, their lips colliding with each other.

And, weirdly enough, Riku didn't stop there.

If you catch my drift.

Meanwhile, Naminé and Roxas were snuggled up next to each other in the movie theatre, watching a movie: Valentine's Day. It went smoothly until they got to the part when the guy said he was gay. Roxas started to feel guilty because he knew one day he would have to confess to Naminé that he was bisexual, because she hadn't noticed yet. _Not yet_, Roxas told himself. He had to make sure she loved him enough.

As the movie came to an end, Roxas and Naminé locked gazes.

_Can't you feel this magic in the air? _

_It must have been the way you touched me!_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It musta been the way_

_Today was a fairytale…_

They felt themselves being pulled closer and closer, until they could feel each other's breath on their lips—

"ROXAS?"

Their perfect romantic moment was ruined when Axel walked up to them. Roxas and Naminé sprang apart, looking at the movie screen.

"What are you doing here, dude?" Axel asked, fumbling with his packet of popcorn.

"Watching a movie," Roxas chuckled nervously.

Axel raised an eyebrow as he looked at the credits that were coming to a close, and at the almost-empty cinema studio, but shrugged it off. There was something more important he had to clarify. "…with her?"

Roxas sweat-dropped nervously, chuckling. "Ehehe…I can explain—"

"You said you had dance class," Axel frowned, growing unnerved. "You lied."

"Yeh but umm…" Roxas stammered, looking for a reply. He sighed and looked away, knowing it was no use. Naminé was blushing madly and covering her face, trying to process the fact that she had nearly kissed the school jock.

Axel frowned. "Sora isn't gonna be happy when he hears about this…" He started heading out of the theatre, heading for the bowling alley. Roxas panicked.

"Stay here," he ordered, pecking her swiftly on the cheek before racing out of the hall.

Naminé's cheeks burst into flames.

Roxas caught up with Axel just as he was about to enter the bowling alley. "AXEL, WAIT!" He grabbed him by the arm frantically, and Axel turned around.

Anger painted his face. "Why? Sora needs to hear this; you can't keep lying to him; it's not fair on him and—"

Axel was interrupted as Roxas crashed his lips into his. Axel got over his initial shock, deepening the kiss and running his fingers through Roxas' hair. Axel's hands were just beginning to wander when Roxas broke the kiss, whispering: "Just don't tell him, okay?"

Axel nodded, staring at him with a titillated expression as he flounced away.

**A/N: Sorry about the extra shortness of this chappie, but we needed to shorten it to make the rest work. Don't worry, the next one is longer. I think. Sorry if you're the sort of person who gags at homo-ness, cause I'm not homophobic (mostly). For those of you who chant for gay rights and stuff…well. Don't hate me. You SoRiku and AkuRoku fangirls can rejoice at the horrible fluff in this chappie. Haha. **

**Read. Review. Even if you don't, stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING. CRAZY POOL PARTY ALERT. Don't kill Spellbound. **_**I**_** dominated a lot of this chappie. (evil laugh)**

_Dedicated to the REAL GGs. Even though you'll probably NEVER read this. Whatever; it's for you guys anyway. You know who you are. Stay cool. _

THE STORY OF ROXAS AND NAMINE

_SUMMARY: __Though the title may seem normal, the story is anything but. This tale surpasses all canonical boundaries, so you'd better hold on tight to your sanity, cause you're in for a wild ride. Pairings galore! _

_REAL SUMMARY:__ Roxas was a brash teenager of sixteen years old; Namine was a shy blonde of fifteen. This is the story of how these two crossed paths, and changed each other's lives. For the worse or for the better. _

Chapter Three: Time of our Lives

The next day, everyone seemed to be acting weird. Sora blushed like a blushing thing whenever Riku crossed his path or looked at him or swooshed his hair. Axel was daydreaming a lot and wore revealing clothes for some reason. He was also smiling a lot, which was new, a bit too much at Roxas for Sora's liking (who still liked Roxas, I guess. LOL.). Riku was mostly normal, but he tried to avoid Sora as much as possible, hardly looking him in the eye, because he didn't want Roxas to know they were secretly dating.

Insanity.

That day, Rikku announced she was having a summer pool party, even though it was spring. She invited everyone—Paine, Yuna, Selphie and all her gossip buddies, Larxene, Olette, Kairi, Marluxia etc…but not the Jocks.

Naminé begged Rikku to invite them.

"Why?" Rikku asked curiously.

Naminé blinked. "B-Because…then we could…mock them!"

"True," Paine and Yuna agreed.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Rikku sighed, and invited them. Naminé smiled in happiness, finding that this was going to be the best thing since Sea Salt Ice Cream.

The day of the pool party came. Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Selphie met up to prepare everything.

Two hours later, the jocks arrived. Sora was wearing a sparkly pink bikini (don't ask) and Riku was wearing usual swimming trunks, feeling awkward and embarrassed. Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him into the pool, and what they did under there shall not be mentioned as it is considered gross and wrong.

The SoRiku fangirls squealed in excitement.

Then Axel arrived, wearing tight black Speedos, two sizes too small for him. (You can imagine how horrible that must have looked, seeing as he was a seventeen year old guy and…well. You catch my drift, right?

No? Whatever.)

Roxas arrived in his normal swimming trunks, showing off his toned abs.

Everyone was having fun, playing games and gossiping. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were really pissed off that Naminé forced them to invite the jocks because they were grossing out everyone with their horrendous swimwear. LOL.

Anyway, the party went normally until someone sneaked in alcohol.

All the retards who thought getting drunk was cool, of course, got drunk. Even a few who didn't feel the same way got drunk via spiked orange juice.

A drunk Roxas pulled Naminé close to her and started groping her in wrong places, mumbling obscenities. Naminé felt a mixture of happiness and nervousness as Yuna, Rikku and Paine laughed at them.

But their view was diverted as a drunk Sora stumbled onto stage and started streaking and singing 'Out of this Club' by the Pussycat Dolls in between hiccups. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were practically laughing their heads off, gagging, shading their virgin eyes. A drunk Riku revealed his inner self as he joined in with Sora and started singing 'Don'cha', dancing dangerously close to him.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine felt so sick that they felt like leaving.

"Where's Naminé?" Rikku asked.

"Good question," Yuna replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Paine mumbled.

"LOL! Let's PAR-TY!" Selphie giggled.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine tried looking but soon gave up and continued partying, oblivious to the fact that Naminé was just around the corner, being snogged like she never had been before.

Etcetera, etcetera.

**A/N: Yes. ****That was sick. Sorry. Well, it starts getting worse from here, so beware. **

**Read. Review. Even if you don't, stay tuned. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: don't kill us for whatever happens here. This was written in a very VERY boring history class.**

_Dedicated to the REAL GGs. Even though you'll probably NEVER read this. Whatever; it's for you guys anyway. You know who you are. Stay cool. _

THE STORY OF ROXAS AND NAMINE

_SUMMARY: __Though the title may seem normal, the story is anything but. This tale surpasses all canonical boundaries, so you'd better hold on tight to your sanity, cause you're in for a wild ride. Pairings galore! _

_REAL SUMMARY:__ Roxas was a brash teenager of sixteen years old; Namine was a shy blonde of fifteen. This is the story of how these two crossed paths, and changed each other's lives. For the worse or for the better. _

Chapter 4: The day after.

The next morning at school, three of the guys and Naminé skipped Science. Naminé and Roxas went out instead and Riku and Axel were out aswell. Sora was the only one left that went to science. And he as feeling really quite ALONE. Everybody was talking about how Riku and Axel were acting like Mps (male prezzies) the day before, but they acted like they didn't know what the others were talking about. A rumour was going around saying that Naminé and Roxas were going out and Axel found out about it.

"You and Naminé are going out?" he asked Roxas  
>"NO!" Roxas answered quickly.<br>"but people said they saw you guys KISSING" Axel frowned  
>"I….was drunk" Roxas lied. Lame.<br>"That was the WORST lie I've ever heard" Riku said, apparently from no-were. "and I've heard a lot of lies."  
>"But when you guys were dancing and singing PussycatDolls songs…." Roxas countered "you guys weren't drunk?"<br>"…" they said nothing  
>"Okay, you got a point." Riku said eventually.<br>"You guys talk about being drunk as if it was normal" Raine, Rikku and Yuna said for no reason.  
>"Were did you go when you left in the middle of the party?" Axel said feeling hurt.<br>"I…" Roxas faultered.  
>"Yeah and were where you Naminé?" R+R+Y asked.<br>Roxas and Naminé blushed simoultaniously.  
>"AND you were both drunk." Said Riku.<br>Naminé and Roxas started coughing. Riku looked at them suspiciously. Axel was sulking and mumbling something like "….we could have done a duet…SniffSniff"  
>"Umm…" Roxas cleared his throat"…I think its time for sports."<br>"Oh YEAH!" Axel grinned. "I'M IN ROXAS' TEAM!"  
>"Yeah, whatever." Riku and Sora groaned.<br>R+R+Y Laughed.

In Sports, the class was doing handball. Roxas had to pick teams, and he almost piked Naminé, until he realized it might make people suspicious, so he didn't.  
>The game started, Roxas' team were winning 52-4. Then, in the middle of the game, Roxas was running when he bumped into Sora and they fell over on top of each other. Sora turned bright red, liking the feeling of Roxas' muscular body pressing against his. Roxas was just staring at him.<p>

Half a centuary later, Roxas and Sora got off each other. Roxas helped Sora up but didn't let go of his hand…

"AHEM" Naminé coughed very loudly. Sora let go of Roxas' hand and went to his team. Naminé looked weirdly at Apples but smiled at him anyway.

Sports soon finished, and they went to the changing rooms. It was a bit weird because they guys kept staring at each other and stuff. Somehow a conversation started about the different ways to pee witch covered most of the weird silences.

In History, Roxas was sitting next to Sora. Roxas leaned over to whisper something in his ear and Sora turned so red he fell off his chair, making a lot of noise and pissing the hell out of Duff-Duff (the teacher).

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH" she bellowed " MOVE YOUR BUM AND SIT NEXT TO RIKU"  
>everybody was staring at her.<br>"YOU" she said pointing at roxas "GET ON WITH IT, YOU GAY WITH THE HOMO HAIR!"  
>Roxas switched places with Axel. After some minutes, Riku started to talk.<br>"So… Whats going on between you and Naminé?" He casually asked.  
>"Nothing" Roxas replied.<br>"Im not Stupid" Riku said feeling happy.  
>"Well, Uh…" Roxas whispered, "Don't tell Riku"<br>The Little monsters in Axel's Brain danced around in happiness.  
>"Okay" he mused.<br>"I-like-Naminé" Roxas said "but-I-like-Sora-aswell…"  
>"WHAT?" Riku whisper-coughed.<br>"I think I like Sora." He repeated "but I can't tell Naminé or Axel… I'll break their hearts."  
>"can't help you there" Riku said "I have a secret to, I like Axel." He confessed" And we're secretly going out…<p>

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: WAddaya think? =D Review?

Oh and I don't own anything, only half the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: *insert a witty yet funny disclaimer here.* Oh yeah and only half the plot is mine!  
>AN: Beware for little creapyness here!**

_Dedicated to the REAL GGs. Even though you'll probably NEVER read this. Whatever; it's for you guys anyway. You know who you are. Stay cool. _

THE STORY OF ROXAS AND NAMINE

_SUMMARY: __Though the title may seem normal, the story is anything but. This tale surpasses all canonical boundaries, so you'd better hold on tight to your sanity, cause you're in for a wild ride. Pairings galore! _

_REAL SUMMARY:__ Roxas was a brash teenager of sixteen years old; Namine was a shy blonde of fifteen. This is the story of how these two crossed paths, and changed each other's lives. For the worse or for the better. _

Roxas stared at Riku for a long time. Then as soon as the bell rang, he sprinted out of his chair and out of the classroom.  
>He was being very quiet for the rest of the day. He was rubbish at sports (big surprise), he ate loads in the cafeteria (even bigger surprise) and he didn't do that weird gay Justin Bieber thing with his hair (surprise of the century)<br>He got so depressed he started dreaming about pirates. Suddenly he was interrupted by Axel.  
>"Go away" he groaned. Axel looked close to tears.<br>"Roxas... I have to tell you something, I..."  
>"WHO WANTS CHOCOLATE?" Yuna and Rikku screamed frolliking around.<br>"Go away" Axel said, starting to get slightly irritated."let's go somewere else." He offered.  
>"Whatever you were going to tell me, you can say infront of them to." Roxas shrugged. Yuna and Rikku stopped eating chocolate and listened intently.<br>Axel closed his eyes, took a deep breath and screamed "I LOVE YOU!" and started snogging Roxas passionately. Someone coughed. Roxas pulled away from Axel and saw a fuming Sora.  
>"I knew it" Sora muttered walked up to Axel, death-glared at him.<br>"You..." he punched him in the face and stomped away to silently cry. Axel rubbed his forehead and asked Roxas what that was about. Roxas gulped and ran after Sora.  
>"Wait Sora, wait!"<br>Yuna, Rikku and Paine stared with wide eyes.  
>"Umm. Eww?"<br>~~~~~~~~~

In the mean time, Riku was hitting on Xemnas. He had his hand in Xemnas' man boobs and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Then, Roxas, Sora and Axel ran by, closely followed by TMUS, rikku and raine. Xemnas and Riku stopped, stared and then started eating each other's faces away, and bottoming. Just then, Yuna, rikku and Paine walked in. Axel who was close behind, stared at Riku, and started to cry. Riku gasped and started to pull his trousers back to where they belong and stuttered "its n-not what it l-looks like."  
>"Then what is it?" Axel screamed crying.<br>"Who's that?" Xemnas asked.  
>Riku gulped and Axel started sobbing and ran away. Yuna, rikku and Paine gagged. Riku didn't know what to do though. Yuna and Rikku ran after Axel to find out what on EARTH was happening and exactly <span>why<span> he was crying. Just as they were about to perform this act of friendliness and kindness of heart, Naminé walked in looking confused. Everybody looked at each other before telling her "Long Story…"  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

On Roxas' side, Sora refused to talk to him  
>"Sora, please talk to me" Roxas' begged pouting. "I need you…." He added whining.<br>"Only if you break up with that Nami-biatch and tell her about us." Radish Said stiffly. Roxas gulped and nodded. They snogged a bit, then Sora had to leave. Roxas was left thinking about how he would tell Naminé…  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

In the mean time, Axel cheered up and agreed to come to Yuna, Rikku and Paine's sleepover. Naminé said she 'couldn't come for personal and social reasons' a.k.a going out with Roxas.  
>Later that evening everybody was sitting around Yuna's room, in their . (Axels were pink and fluffy, oh and a nighty.) and were watching Valentine's day. (Axel cried because he never got to watch it with Roxas and blushed at the "I'M GAY" part.) then, they decieded to play truth or dare.<br>"Truth or dare?" Yuna asked Axel.  
>"Truth" He whispered.<br>"Did you and Roxas ever…. Yanno?" She asked awkwardly.  
>Axel looked close to tears "Nope…" he said-sobbed.<br>"Sorry" Yuna said, put couldn't help feeling relived. The bottle landed on her next? She chose dare.  
>"I DARE YOU TO KISS AXEL!" Paine and Rikku shouted. Yuna went VERY red but did it anyway. Axel kissed her back and confessed he had converted out of Gayness. Then it was Rikku's turn. She also picked dare.<br>"I dare you to ask Riku out!" the others shouted. Rikku didn't have to choice, so she called him.  
>"Hello?" she heard Riku's masculine voice.<br>"Hi," she answered, "wanna go out?" she then asked strate away.  
>"Sure, meet me at my house, this evening!"<br>Then, some time later they hung up. Next, was Paine. She choose 'Truth' since none of the 'Dares' looked pleasant so far.  
>"If you could go out with one of the guys, who would it be?" Yuna and Rikku asked curious.<br>"NO-ONE" Paine said Quickly, to quickly.  
>"LYIER, LYIER PANTS ON FIIRE!" Rikku chanted while Pain went crimson.<br>"Okay, Okay, its…Roxas." She blushed some more. All the other cackled and so, Paine was in a bad mood for the rest of the evening.  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

They soon got tired and Rikku had to leave for her evening date. When she got there, it seemed empty so she boldly walked in. the whole corridor was lined with candles. She went along them, guided by their firery light. Soon after, she was in a bedroom, Riku's bedroom. In the middle of it was a table, layed for two. Then, Riku came in, hugged her from behing and nibbled at her pale neck. Not to long after, they were eating, holding hands and staring at each other. Slow music interrupted from nowere and so, Riku pulled her up and started dancing with her. (More like Dryhumping…) They kissed passionately, falling onto the Bed. Riku's hand dived up Rikku's shirt and he started teasing her body….  
>Next morning, Rikku walked home, dazed, and happily thought that that was the best nigh she had ever had.<br>~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, on Yuna's side, Axel and Yuna were sleeping when lightning struck. Yuna screamed in fear and lept into Axel's arms. He hugged her tightly, and blushed. His heart started beating faster and faster as Yuna snaked her arms around his neck. When she moved on his lap, he lost all control and started smooching her everywhere.  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

The next morning, Paine woke up and yawned. When her eyes locked on Yuna and Axels form in one bed, she smiled quietly.  
>"Aww" she breathed and went downstairs so meet Rikku who was already back and watching TV.<p>

**A/N: Soooo… What do you think?  
>Hah, poor Paine, all by herself. *cue "lonely" by Akon.*<br>Little spoiler for next chapter:  
>*Love septagone<br>*another Beach party,  
>*A Twist and a confession!<strong>

**Please Review! (and I'm Being polite) Or I shall…. I shall…Set the heartless on you! AHA!  
>xxx<strong>


End file.
